Der Jahrestag
by lierre
Summary: Das FF spielt ein Jahr nach Shinichis Verschwinden. Erst löst Conan einen Mord auf und dann wird auch noch Ran entführt...
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Der Jahrestag  
Autor: lierre  
Mail: lierreSK@web.de  
Fiction: Detective Conan  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte von Detctive Conan gehören einzig und allein Gosho Aoyama. Ich   
benutze lediglich die von ihr erdachten Figuren in meiner Geschichte. Ich mache keinerlei   
Profit mit dieser Story.   
Paring: Ran X Conan/Shinichi  
  
Hi Leute,  
Ich bin ein großer Fan von Detctive Conan und habe auch schon viele Fanfictions davon   
gelesen. Da hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich auch mal eine Story schreibe. Und hier ist sie meine   
1. Fanfiction! Also seit nicht ganz so hart zu mir.  
(Übrigens, an dem Titel hab ich 3 Tage überlegt. Wie gefällt sie euch?)  
Eure lierre!  
  
//...// Conan/Shinichis Gedanken  
  
Der JahrestagChaptor 1: Default Chaptor  
Die schwarzen Männer kamen immer näher. Bald hatten sie Shinichi erreicht. Er wollte   
fliehen, doch er war wie gelähmt. Er merkte wie er langsam zu schwitzen begann und wischte   
sich das Nasse von der Stirn.   
Auf einmal waren sie da, mit ihren schwarzen Mänteln, Hüten und Schuhen, die Männer in   
Schwarz. Als sie ihn griffen, versuchte sich Shinichi zu befreien, doch da wurde er schon von   
hinten niedergeschlagen. Er merkte nur noch wie ihm irgendetwas eingeflösst wurde. Seine   
Knochen fühlten sich an, als würden sie schmelzen.  
Er schrie auf.  
  
Conan wachte schweißgebadet auf. Er hatte diesen Alptraum nun schon seit einiger Zeit.  
Er sah sich fragend in dem Zimmer um, das er sich mit Ran teilte. Es war Sonntag 7.30 Uhr,   
doch Ran war nicht mehr in ihrem Bett.  
  
Noch etwas benommen zog sich Conan an und ging zuerst in die Küche und dann zu Kogoro,   
der faul auf dem Sofa lag und Fernsehen sah.  
„Wo ist Ran?" fragte Conan, als er sah, dass sie such nicht in Wohnzimmer war.  
„Woher soll ich das wissen?" antwortete Kogoro grimmig und deutete mit einer   
Handbewegung darauf hin, dass Conan verschwinden solle.  
Er ging wieder in die Küche und machte sich etwas zu Essen.   
  
Gerade als er das letzte Stück Brot gegessen hatte, klingelte es an der Tür.  
„Ich gehe schon." rief Conan  
Er machte die Tür auf und sah vier Kinder im Grundschulalter. Zwei Mädchen und zwei   
Jungs.  
// Was wollen die schon wieder hier? //  
„Hallo Conan. Wir waren gerade in der Nähe und da sind wir einfach mal bei dir   
vorbeigekommen, um dich zu fragen, ob du nicht mit uns draußen spielen möchtest." sagte   
das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren und den blauen Augen. Sie war etwa so groß wie   
Conan.  
„Lass den Quatsch, Ayumi." sagte das andere Mädchen, welches ebenso braune Haare hatte.   
Sie heißt Ai Haibara und war früher Mitglied der Organisation, die Shinichi zu Conan   
schrumpfen ließ.   
Sie war auch diejenige, die das Gift APTX 4869 erfunden und selbst geschluckt hat, als sie   
die Organisation verlassen wollte. Jetzt ist sie auch in den Kinderkörper gefangen.  
„Du hast doch darauf bestanden, dass wir unbedingt bei Conan vorbeischauen sollen."  
„Ja, aber doch nur..."  
„Ai, lass Ayumi in Ruhe." mischte sich jetzt einer der beiden Jungs ein. Er war für sein Alter   
ziemlich intelligent und in Ayumi verliebt, soweit Conan das beurteilen konnte.  
„Genau, Mitsuhiko hat Recht, du wolltest doch auch zu Conan" rief nun der andere Junge. Er   
hieß Genta und er war viel kräftiger gebaut als die anderen. Er war ebenfalls in Ayumi   
verliebt.   
Alle vier gehen wie Conan in die vierte Klasse der Teitan Grundschule.  
„Ja, aber das ist doch was anderes!" Versuchte sich Ai zu verteidigen.  
„Warum?" Riefen Genta, Mitsuhiko und Ayumi.  
„Beruhigt euch, dass ist doch jetzt egal" begann Conan die vier zu beschlichtigen.  
// Mann, die sind ja schwerer zu hüten als ein Sack Flöhe!" //  
„Also, was ist jetzt. Kommst du nun mit raus?" fragte Ayumi.  
„Ist gut, ich komme mit" antwortete Conan.  
Er ging zu Kogoro, der immer noch auf dem Sofa lag.  
„Du, wir gehen raus spielen, Okay? Ich bin spätestens 18 Uhr wieder da. Sag bitte Ran   
Bescheid, wenn sie wieder kommt." sagte Conan  
„Verzieh dich schon!" brüllte Kogoro Conan an.  
// Der wird sich vom vielen rumsitzen noch überarbeiten. //  
„Ach, Conan," sagte Mitsuhiko „wir wollen ins Schwimmbad gehen. Nimm dein Badezeug   
mit."  
„Ist gut." Antwortet Conan.  
Er lief in sein Zimmer, holte seine Badeschen und war schnell wieder bei den anderen   
Kindern.  
„Können wir jetzt gehen?" fragte Genta etwas genervt.  
„Ja, meinetwegen" antwortete Conan, nahm seine Schlüssel und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Sie gingen aus dem Haus und in den gegenüberliegenden Supermarkt, weil sie noch etwas zu   
trinken kaufen wollten. Conan blieb mit Ai draußen, da sie keine Lust hatten, sich durch den   
überfüllten Supermarkt zu kämpfen. Als sie draußen warteten, liefen drei Jugendliche an   
Conan und Ai vorbei. Conan erkannte sie sofort. Es waren seine ehemaligen Mitschüler, aus   
der Zeit, als er noch Shinichi war.  
Er drehte sich sofort weg, da er befürchtete, sie könnten ihn erkennen. Schließlich kannte   
diese Jugendlichen seit der 1. Klasse.  
Ai bemerkte dies. „Was ist mit dir los Conan?" fragte Ai neugierig.  
„Diese Jungs da waren meine Mitschüler in der Oberstufe." Flüsterte Conan Ai zu. „Bete,   
dass sie mich nicht erkennen!"  
Doch da war es schon zu spät. Einer der Jugendlichen kam auf die beiden Grundschüler zu.  
„Jetzt weiß ich woher ich dich kenne!" sagte er. Die zwei anderen Jugendlichen drehten sich   
um und liefen ebenfalls zu Conan.  
„Ja, stimmt," sagte einer der beiden „du siehst Shinichi Kudo ziemlich ähnlich! Bist du   
irgendwie mit ihm verwandt? Wenn ja, wie geht es ihm und warum kommt er nicht mehr zur   
Schule?"  
„Äh, na ja ... also..." stotterte Conan vor sich hin.  
// Verdammt, was soll ich jetzt machen, wenn sie was rauskriegen bin ich geliefert!! //  
Gerade in diesem Moment kamen die restlichen „Detective Boys" aus dem Supermarkt und   
fragten sich, mit wem Conan und Ai sprachen.  
// Shit, die auch noch. //  
„Ja, der kleine Conan hier ist ein entfernter Verwandter von Shinichi" begann Ai auf einmal   
zu erzählen „und was Shinichi angeht, ihm geht es gut, aber er bearbeitet gerade einen   
schwierigen von dem er nicht wegkann. Deshalb wird er in nächster Zeit voraussichtlich auch   
nicht in die Schule kommen."  
Alle sahen Ai verduzt an.  
Ayumi drehte sich zu Conan um. „Du bist wirklich mit Shinichi Kudo verwandt? Mit dem   
Shinichi Kudo?????" fragte Ayumi erstaunt.  
„Ja, schon ... aber nur im entferntesten Sinne ..." sagte Conan  
„Ach deshalb schlussfolgerst du so gut!!!" unterbrach Mitsuhiko Conan.  
„Ja, Shinichi und ich haben oft miteinander gespielt und da muss ich mir wahrscheinlich   
etwas von ihm abgeguckt haben." Antwortete Conan mit einem unschuldigem Ton.  
„Gut, wir müssen jetzt los" sagte einer der ehemaligen Mitschüler von Shinichi. „Grüß   
Shinichi, wenn du ihn siehst, kleiner"  
„Mach ich" rief Conan den drei Jugendlichen noch zu als sie sich verabschiedeten.  
// Ich grüß mich einfach selbst //  
„Können wir jetzt gehen" fragte Genta ungeduldig „es ist schon eins durch."  
  
Mit diesen Worten machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Schwimmbade, ohne zu wissen, was sie   
dort erwarten würde.   
  
== Tbc ==  
  
Ich hoffe euch hat es jedenfalls ansatzweise gefallen. Bitte schreibt mir Kommentare. Ich bin   
euch über kritikhafte Kommentare auch nicht böse. Also schreibt mir.  
Ich arbeite übrigens schon am zweiten Chaptor.  
  
Eure lierre!! 


	2. Tod im Schwimmbad

Titel: Der Jahrestag  
Autor: lierre  
Mail: lierreSK@web.de  
Fiction: Detective Conan  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte von Detective Conan gehören einzig und allein Gosho Aoyama. Ich   
benutze lediglich die von ihm erdachten Figuren in meiner Geschichte. Ich mache keinerlei   
Profit mit dieser Story.   
Pairing: Ran X Conan/Shinichi  
  
Der Jahrestag Chapter 2: Tod im Schwimmbad  
  
An der Schwimmhalle angekommen, bezahlten sie den Eintritt und liefen geradewegs in die   
jeweiligen Umkleidekabinen.  
Nach ca. 5 Minuten hatten sie sich umgezogen und wollten gerade ins Kinderschwimmbecken   
gehen.  
„Du, Conan"  
„Ja, Ayumi?"  
„Ich habe Ai in der Umkleidekabine gefragt, ob du wirklich mit Shinichi Kudo verwandt bist"   
sagte Ayumi.  
//Jetzt fangen die schon wieder damit an.//  
„Und?" fragte Conan etwas verwirrt.  
„Na ja,... Ai hat gewettet, dass du von irgendeinem beliebigen Menschen, hier in der   
Schwimmhalle, seinen Beruf herausfindest." sagte Ayumi verlegen.  
„Waaas????" fragte Conan und sah Ai böse an.  
„Komm schon," flüsterte Ai Conan lächelnd zu „der Meisterdetektiv Shinichi Kudo wird das   
doch wohl schaffen!"  
//Ai, das werde ich dir heimzahlen.//  
„Mach schon Conan oder bist du etwa ein Angsthase??" fragte Genta hämisch.  
„Ist gut" antwortete Conan und seufzte.  
„Gut, wie wär's mit dem da? Der Mann in der blauen Badehose." sagte Ayumi.   
„Der...?" Conan zögerte einen Moment „Aber das ist doch vollkommen klar, der ist   
Chemiker." antwortete Conan in sich hineingrinsend.  
Genta, Mitsuhiko und Ayumi liefen sofort zu dem Mann. Nach kurzer Zeit aber kamen die   
schon wieder zurück.  
„Der Mann heißt Akira Tsukumuju" sagte Mitsuhiko „und er ist tatsächlich Chemiker hier in   
der Nähe. Woher wusstest du das???"  
„Das sieht man doch. Seht euch mal seine Hände an, die sind wahrscheinlich von den   
Chemikalien gelblich gefärbt." erklärte Conan.  
„Ach so" sagte Ayumi. Sie wendete sich zu Ai um. „Damit hast du wohl die Wette gewonnen,   
Ai."  
„Schwer war's ja nicht" sagte Ai „Aber ich hab eben auf unseren kleinen Detektiv vertraut."  
Conan wurde rot.  
Genta unterbrach als erster die Stille. „Was bleibt ihr hier so angewurzelt stehen? Wir sind   
doch schließlich zum Baden hergekommen."  
„Na kommt schon!" rief er noch den anderen zu.  
  
Als sie nach einer Weile an dem Rand des Schwimmbeckens saßen, waren sie vollkommen   
erschöpft. Conan musste mit den anderen Verstecken und Fangen in WASSER spielen. Das   
war ihm mehr als nur peinlich.  
„Ähm, ich muss mal aufs Klo, ich komme gleich wieder." sagte Conan, als er aufstand und   
Richtung Toilette ging.  
Kurz bevor er die Toilette erreicht hat, sah er sich um und ging in die entgegengesetzte   
Richtung zum Erwachsenenschwimmbad.  
// Ich muss mal für mich allein sein und etwas schwimmen. Hoffentlich entdecken sie mich   
hier nicht.//  
Er erschrak, als er hinter sich seinen Namen rufen hörte.  
„CONAN" rief Ai, die ihm hinterhergelaufen ist „Du kannst mich doch nicht mit diesen   
Möchtegern - Detektiven allein lassen. Das ist unfair!!"  
„Äh.. Ai, sieh mal hinter dich!"  
Ai drehte sich um. Dort sah sie drei wütende, nein sehr wütende Kinder. Sie waren Ai gefolgt,   
als auch diese vorgab auf die Toilette zu gehen.  
„MÖCHTEGERN – Detektive???" fragten alle Drei gleichzeitig in einem schon fast   
angsterregendem Ton.  
„Da – Das meinte ich nicht so." stotterte Ai  
„Aha. Und wie meintest du es sonst?" fragte Genta zornig  
„Na ja, ich – "  
  
„AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
„Was. Was war das?" fragte Ayumi  
„Der Schrei kam aus der Richtung der Rutschen" sagte Conan und rannte los.  
Die anderen folgten ihm.  
Als sie bei den Rutschen ankamen hatte sich schon eine große Menschenmenge angesammelt.   
Die fünf Grundschüler drängten sich durch die Leute.  
Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, sahen sie eine Frau um die 40 Jahre, die bewegungslos   
auf dem Boden lag. Ein junger Mann, wahrscheinlich Arzt, kniete neben ihr. Er schüttelte den   
Kopf, nachdem er ihren Puls gemessen hat.  
„Sie ist tot." Sagte Conan.  
  
15 Minuten später traf Inspektor Megure ein. Er übernahm sofort das Kommando und   
verschwendete keine Zeit den Fall zu bearbeiten.  
„Die Tote heißt Kanoe Tsukumuju. Sie war 42 Jahre alt und war Anwaltsgehilfin in Tokyo.   
War jemand Zeuge dieses Unfalls?" fragte der Inspektor die um ihn stehenden Menschen.  
„Unfall?" fragte Conan, der auf einmal neben Inspektor Megure stand.  
„Huch, Conan," sagte er „du hier?"  
„Ja, ich bin heute mit den ´Detektive Boys´ hier." sagte Conan   
„Ach so..... Natürlich war es ein Unfall. Sie wird wahrscheinlich auf dem nassen Boden   
ausgerutscht und auf den Hinterkopf gefallen sein. Die Platzwunde am Kopf bestätigt dies."  
„Könnte es nicht auch sein, dass sie von hinten niedergeschlagen wurde?"   
„Hmmmh?"  
„Du hast 'ne lebhafte Phantasie, Kleiner." sagte einer der Beamten zu Conan.  
„Stimmt," sagte Mitsuhiko, der neben Conan stand „immer wenn du einen Toten siehst, sagst   
du, dass es Mord war. Kurz darauf bist du immer verschwunden..."  
Als Mitsuhiko sich umsah, war Conan nicht mehr vor ihm.  
„Conan? .... Jetzt ist der schon wieder weg!"  
Ai sah sich kurz um und ging dann zu dem kleinen Detektiv, der schon wieder bei der Leiche   
stand.  
„Irgendetwas....." sagte Ai  
„Hmmmmh??"  
„Irgendetwas stört mich!" sagte Ai als sie sich die Leiche genauer ansah.  
„Du hast das auch schon bemerkt?" fragte Conan ohne sie anzusehen „Alles deutet auf einen   
Unfall hin, aber ich hab da so ein Gefühl..."  
„Ich weiß was du meinst." sagte Ai eher zu sich selbst.  
  
Auf einmal kam ein Mann aus der Menge der Schaulustigen und rannte auf die tote Frau zu.   
„KANOE. Oh mein Gott. KANOE!!"  
Man brauchte 3 Polizisten, um den Mann festzuhalten. Inspektor Megure mischte sich ein.   
„Guten Tag. Ich bin Inspektor Megure und ermittle in diesem Fall. Wer sind sie?"  
„Ich bin der Ehemann von Kanoe. Mein Name ist –"  
„Akira Tsukumuju. Sie sind Chemiker, stimmts."  
„Ja, das stimmt, aber wer bist du denn?"  
„Ich bin Conan Edogawa. Sie haben vorhin mit meinen Freunden gesprochen."  
„Ach ja, das Ratespiel!"  
„Ähm, Herr Tsukumuju," machte sich Inspektor Megure bemerkbar. „Ich will ihr Gespräch ja   
nicht unterbrechen, aber ich würde ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen. Könnten sie mit mir   
kommen?"  
„Ja, natürlich" antwortete der Witwer. Er folgte dem Inspektor in ein Nebenzimmer, das   
kurzerhand zu einen Befragungszimmer umgebaut wurde. Schon nach kurzer Zeit tauchten sie   
wieder aus dem Zimmer auf. Conan rannte zu dem Inspektor.  
„Und? Haben sie etwas herausgefunden?" fragte Conan neugierig.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht was dich das angeht, aber er hat für die sogenannte Tatzeit ein Alibi.   
Einer der Schwimmbadgäste hat ihn zu dieser Zeit auf der Toilette gesehen." erklärte   
Inspektor Megure. „Deine Theorie, von wegen Mord ist also falsch. Außer ihm hatte niemand   
in der Schwimmhalle ein Motiv gehabt Frau Tsukumuju zu töten."  
„Er hatte ein Motiv?" fragte Conan erstaunt  
„Ja, soweit wir feststellen konnten, hat er hohe Spielschulden. Mit der Lebensversicherung   
seiner Frau könnte er diese bereinigen"  
„Hatte Frau Tsukumuju irgendwelche Angewohnheiten?"  
„Herr Tsukumuju sagte, dass seine Frau jeden Tag Kopfschmerztabletten gegen ihre Migräne   
nahm... . Aber warum erzähle ich dir das überhaupt?" Der Inspektor drehte sich um und ging   
weg.  
//Ein Motiv hätte er also gehabt... Und wenn mich mein detektivischer Sinn nicht trübt, hat er   
auch diesen Mord begangen. Aber wie hat er das gemacht? Und wie kann ich die Theorie   
dann beweisen?  
Es ist zum Haaresausraufen! Am besten sehe ich mir die Leiche noch einmal an.//  
„Hmmmmmhhh?"  
„Was ist, Conan" fragte Ai, die ihm die ganze Zeit über gefolgt war..  
„Sieh dir mal ihr Gesicht an. Fällt dir nichts auf?"  
Ai tat das, was Conan sagte. „Mir fällt nichts auf ......... Warte, meinst du—"  
„Genau, ich meine den gelben Speichel an seinen Mundwinkeln. Jetzt weiß ich endlich, wie   
der Täter diesen Mord begangen hat." //Mir fehlen nur noch die Beweise.//  
Er sah sich den Tatverdächtigen noch einmal genauer an.  
„Sieh dir mal seine Hände an. Die sind anders als vorhin!" sagte Ai überrascht.  
„Stimmt, aber was ist anders...?"frage Conan eher zu sich selbst.  
„Mann, der muss ja ganz schön lange im Wasser gewesen sein." sagte Mitsuhiko, der   
plötzlich hinter Conan auftauchte. „Seine Hände sind ja total verschrumpelt!"  
Conan ging ein Licht auf.  
//Aber ja, warum bin ich nicht früher darauf gekommen. Endlich habe ich diesen Fall gelöst.   
Ich weiß wer der Mörder ist und wie er es angestellt hat.//  
  
== Tbc ==  
Endlich habe ich dieses Kapitel abgetipselt. Mittlerweile bin ich schon fast mit dem 3. Kapitel   
fertig. Und außerdem schwirren mir die ganze Zeit noch 3 andere Geschichten im Kopf rum.   
Es ist schrecklich, ich will am besten alle auf einmal schreiben. Aber dazu habe ich leider   
keine Zeit. Na ja, da muss ich durch.  
  
Euer Schreiberling lierre 


End file.
